Wished away
by mudkiprox
Summary: When Mia whishes her brother away to the Goblins, she must run the Labyrinth while trying to figure out whatg the Goblin King is to her mother. Will Sarah see a new side of Jareth as he daughter endures his games?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! Well we are all probably wondering, "What on earth is she doing in the Labyrinth Fanfictions?" Well, I watched the movie for the first time in a while, and suddenly, Inspiration struck! Plus I mean, The Goblin King is enough to inspire anyone! mmm sexy! ^-^ So I have most of the idea for this story but it need some refining and acctually writing. I absolutley promise I will jot give up on this fic! Ok here we go**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it then it would have ended differently. mmm Jareth!**

The babies crying was unbearable. Mia sighed as she walked into her little brothers' room. He mother was out at a rehearsal and had left Mia to babysit _again. _It wasn't fair, hadn't her mother so often told her how often she had had to

babysit her little brother?

"Oh shut it Liam" She said to the baby, not really caring that he couldn't understand her anyway. She was 13 years old, shouldn't she be allowed to hang out with her friends and go on dates on Saturday's? But no, her mother had to go

to rehearsal every Saturday night. And Liam _still_ wouldn't stop crying. Suddenly, Mia remembered an old story her mother told her.

"Liam, if you don't stop crying this instant, then I will call the goblins to take you away! She said to the little boy.

XXX

There was a collective hush in the throne room. They had heard their name and wanted to see if this little girl would actually wish away her brother.

"Your Majesty!" A goblin cried, "A child will probably be wished away soon! The first in a year!"

The King stopped tapping his crop and looked at the goblin bowed at his feet. '_Well_' he thought, this would prove to be a welcome distraction from his brooding.

XXX

Liam still hadn't stopped his crying.

"ARGH! THAT'S IT! I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD TAKE YOU AWAY RIGHT NOW!" Lightning flashed and there was a roll of thunder. The lights flickered and went out. When they came back on, Liam was gone and a man with crazy blonde

hair, mismatched eyes and tight pants was standing in front of her.

"You…You're the Goblin King aren't you?" Mia asked nervously. The man smiled showing his sharp teeth and gave a nod.

"I…I didn't mean it. Please give my brother back. I thought that it was all just a story that my mother made up to make me behave. I never wanted him gone"

"What's said is said my dear" He said as if what she was saying had no real meaning to him.

"I offer you your dreams if you just take this crystal." He said pulling a crystal from thin air.

"No." Mia said stoutly. "I need my brother back"

"Very well" The King sighed and continued. "You may have 13 hours to best my labyrinth and get to my castle before your baby brother becomes one of us forever." As soon as he finished speaking, the front door opened and she heard

her mother call out

"Mia! I'm home" Mia looked from the door to the castle and back to the door where her mother's footsteps where getting closer.

"Decide quickly child, you will not be offered a second chance at this" the King said blandly. Mia glared at him.

"Does this mean anything to you?" She asked quizzically. He snorted in derision.

"Not much has meant anything to me in 17 years, so your pathetic problems, no they don't matter at all" The words had barely escaped his mouth when the door opened to reveal her mother standing in the doorway.

"MOM! Uhhh…This isn't what it looks like I swear…" Mia trailed off when she saw her mother wasn't paying any attention to her, merely staring at the Goblin King. Confused Mia looked at the Goblin King only to see a look of utter

heartbreak on his face.

"Sarah" He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow Im sooo sorry this took so long to get up. I had exams then my computer broke then I went to camp for a month. I have finally gotten this chapter up. Its not very long because I just had to get something out but my next chapter will be out faster and will be longer. **

_Confused Mia looked at the Goblin King only to see a look of utter heartbreak on his face. "Sarah" He whispered._

A look of horror appeared on her mother's face as she stared at the Goblin King.

"Jareth" She whispered. A look of deep heart wrenching sadness was etched onto the Kings face as he looked at her.

"Mia what have you done?" Sarah shouted breaking the silence.

"Why? Why would summon him to take your brother?" Falling to her knees and screaming and crying. Her screams seemed to rouse the Goblin King from his daze.

"Sarah" He said softly dropping to his knees as well and reaching out to her. "If I had known I wouldn't have taken him I swear. As it is, the only thing that can be done is to have your daughter," There was a near imperceptible hitch in his voice there, "Run my Labyrinth." Sarah slapped his hands away while Mia stood in shock staring out the window at the sight of the Labyrinth and the Goblin City at its heart.

"It doesn't look so hard" She whispered causing a low chuckle from the man behind her and a hitch in her mother's crying. She whirled around.

"I don't understand why that was funny" She snapped. "Maybe someone should explain things to me." The Goblin King rose to his feet and walked over to stand next to her by the window.

"There really isn't any time to explain if you really want your brother back. You must run my Labyrinth and get to him in 13 hours or he will become a goblin forever."

"No." Said the voice from behind them. "_NO!_ I _won't _let you take her in there Jareth. I'll do it. I'll get him back." Sarah stood up, wiping the tears off her face with a look of utter determination.

"Ah Sarah I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do that. You already know all my traps and I am bound to make the Labyrinth a challenge. You can however come with me, watch over your son and keep an eye on your daughter." Jareth said sadly.

"And what is the price of this offer?" Sarah asked clinically. "Surely you won't just let me go at the end of this will you?" Jareth looked pained for a moment before replying.

"If your daughter beats the Labyrinth I will let you all go, no strings. If she loses, will you really want to come back anyways?" Mia turned to look at her mother.

"I will get Liam back Mother. I won't let everyone pay for my mistakes." She turned again to face the Goblin King. "I will run your Labyrinth Goblin King." Jareth nodded and he and Sarah faded as Mia found herself in front of the gates of the Labyrinth.

**Let me know what you think! Amd next chapter some more characters are going to be introduced!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I am alive! Now let me bore you with excuses for this lateness! School started and I have the most annoying semester ever. Also, my after school stuff started and let me tell you, thats time consuming. But thank you for sticking with this story because I really am commited to it. Now with that said, I participarte in National Novel Writing Month, which takes place in November. I have to write 50,000 words in 30 days. Sadly, I am not so good at writing to be able to manage school, activities, NaNo and this, so there probably wont be another chapter till December and maybe after Christmas. Sorry! But this is the longest chapter to date ^-^**

"_I will run your Labyrinth Goblin King"_

Mia looked around at the barren landscape, the brown trees looking as though they had never had colour. She walked down the rocky path to where she could see the doors to the Labyrinth. As she got closer, she saw a short man with a rather large nose shooting what looked like faeries with, was that bug spray? He looked up when she got closer and his eyes widened.

"Sarah?" He asked, but then he blinked and shook his head

"Naw, You aint her" he mumbled. "And she aint comin back no more so don't go thinkin about it" He continued. Mia looked surprised for a minute before daring to ask,

"I do look a lot like my mother and her names Sarah, could that be who you were talking about?" The creature looked shocked at her question.

"Sarah had a family with some guy from the above world? Jareth must not be happy. How did he get _you_ down here?" It asked. Mia looked away sheepishly.

"I wished my little brother away to the goblins. I'm pretty sure that my mom is here too. She wanted to come take care of Liam. How do you know her?" The creature grinned.

"I helped Sarah run the Labyrinth to save her little brother. My names Hoggle, and might I just ask why Sarah would risk telling you stories about the Goblin City after all her experiences here." Mia blushed,

"Well, she didn't really tell me much about it, but I rooted around her room one day and found a bunch of books about the goblins. I read the stories and when my brother Liam was being annoying…well it just sort of came out."

Hoggle nodded. He had heard those words many times before. Mia looked up at the giant doors opening into the Labyrinth. She glanced over at Hoggle.

"Since you helped my mom get through this, will you help me as well? She asked him. He looked surprised at her question, before he cracked a large toothy grin.

"Of course I will, I ain't letting Sarah's daughter get hurt by this" The two turned as the doors creaked open.

"Hoggle" Sarah said longingly. She hadn't seen her old friend in 17 years.

"Is that pest _helping_ again?" Jareths smooth voice came from behind her. She whirled around to see him lounging in the door way. He looked as gorgeous as always, his long blond hair wild but in a way that made it seem effortless. Yes, Jareth was as beautiful as he had been the day she chose her world over his.

"Hoggle is not a pest, he is my friend and is now helping my daughter as he helped me. " Sarah's face betrayed none of her thoughts as she spoke to him. "Now, I don't see any need for you to be here. I am watching _my_ daughter through this crystal with _my_ son, and you can do the usual goblin things you do" She continued sharply.

Jareth looked amused at her words. "Ahh Sarah, my job is to send people through the Labyrinth and watch them. And besides, this is my castle. Who are you to order me about? I believe you gave up that right 17 years ago." He smirked a little at his words but there was an edge of sadness in his eyes.

"Don't talk about that" Sarah hissed. "That's right, I made my choice, it was to be free of this world, these dangers, and most of all free of _you_, but here I am back again." Jareths eyes hardened at her words and he stalked away without saying anything more. Sarah sighed and put her head in her hands.

Nothing was going right was it?

**See you in a month and a bit! Remember to review!**


End file.
